PJ:The Legendary HalfBlood
by WisdomToMe
Summary: Ever thought of the legendary half-blood?If you have or haven't then welcome to the first story of WisdomToMe.The story is based during the Battle with Gaea.
1. Prologue

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians"

_**Author's note:**_

_**Good day to all Fictional character/Percy Jackson fans.**_

_**Ever wondered about the all-powerful Half-Blood who walked the face of the earth?**_

_**This story is ALL about that.**_

_**It is a first Person story and the character's name is…**_

_**Ethan**_

Prologue:

It was a normal day as always in my life. Running away from bizarrely shaped monsters, eat what you can find, being called a freak by others, praying to a wolf to keep protecting me…

Mostly running away from monsters.

The most odd thing was something else by itself. Lupa used to say to me that people couldn't control nature…I was different.

Let me fill you in.

My name is Ethan. I have blonde hair sticking up in every direction; black eyes and everything like a normal person.

I orphaned by my parents and was raised by a wolf named Lupa. She taught me everything I know about using my sword and about the bizarre monsters.

She said I was a half-blood. A child of a god and a human. She told me that she had no idea which god was my parent since I could do what other half bloods could not. I could control many elements of nature and was extremely violent. I blamed that to being raised by a pack of wolves but she did not mind me._(I__ would have __been__ dead __by__ now __if __she__ heard __me__ telling __that)_

Lupa told me to go west until I found a camp safe for people like me at a place named Long island.

I was 12 at that time.

Back to the present,

Monsters kept on coming and the earth itself was pulling me down. I did not know how to handle the earth but the monsters were soon fried by a thunderbolt from the sky or a blast of fire from my hands. Some were drowned and others were buried into the ground. I managed to even hypnotize (_or__ something__ like __that_) a monster into killing itself.

But the real challenge was a mile away from the camp…


	2. Chapter 1:The Challenge

**Someone please review this story.**  
><strong>I need to know what improvements I can do.<strong>  
><strong>How am I supposed to know whether the story appeals to PJO fans?<strong>

CHAPTER 1:THE CHALLENGE

The only real challenge I ever faced up till now…well…was now.

A voice started shouting in my head. Raspy and hoarse were not enough to describe it. It said something like-_"You were not supposed to be born. You were not a part of the prophecy…"_

Great. Now I am not supposed to be born too.

"Shut up and mind your own business." I thought (screamed in my mind) back at the voice.

A face then appeared in the ground below me. _"You are going to regret this…"_It said.

The ground tugged harder after that.

Suddenly 5 monsters erupted from the earth. A giant monster also stood up, making me look like a small dog. _(What do you call it? Yeah, Chihuahua.)_

"Move back Beginners!" He shouted at the smaller monsters. They obediently moved back. Then he looked at me and said-"I suppose you are Ethan."

"Yes." I said.

"You were not supposed to be alive…By the way, I am Pallas. The son of Gaea…and your worst nightmare."

Again? Why can't I be alive? "Then lets go one-on-one you big bully!" I shouted. I did not know what possessed me at that time to shout those words.

"As you wish. After all, you should have the freedom to choose how to die." Then the monsters turned back into sand

With this he came roaring to me and tried to punch me, luckily I managed to dodge it. Do not know how it feels like? Imagine a car coming to you with rocket engines.

I landed behind him and since I do not have any weapon on my body, I summoned fire from my hands and blasted all the fire in his face. I was sure he too was fried to a crisp, but he staggered back and said, "Good try, half-blood"

He again came rushing to me and gave me a body slam. I fell to the ground and tried to get up but pain held me pinned to the ground.

He then arrived near me and looked at me. "Goodnight Half blood."_(His breath smelt like rotting mice)_

I concentrated all my power and delivered a thunderstorm from the heavens.

He screamed and fell down. I dragged myself to the lake nearby and fell in it. I always used to get cured this way. My chest stopped hurting and I stood up, mad with power.

"HEY PALLAS!"I shouted. On the shore, Pallas had risen up and was again running towards me.

I focused my power and sent a Tsunami towards him. He was supposed to be drowned but he again got up._ (The tsunami had only caused him a minor damage!)_

I thought of running away, but a voice said in my mind-_"Stop running Ethan."_

I recognized the voice. It was Lupa's._ "Why isn't he dying?"_

"_He is a giant, he can only be killed with the help of a god."_

"_Can you help me?"_

"_Ethan…kill him and send him to Tartarus. My pack is right behind the giant."_

I looked at the giant. Sure enough, there was a pack of wolves behind the giant.

"Hey Pallas…"I called with my loveliest voice. "Please do not be afraid if you are going to die…"

He looked at me and screamed with rage. He rushed again towards me, again.

I created two giant hands in the water and held him in place.

"AAH!" He screamed again.

"_Attack"_ I thought in my mind. The wolves pounced on their prey and started biting him on every part of his body. The giant screamed again a few more times and then turned into sand.

I then surfed to the shore to make sure that my eyes were not deceiving me. I never thought that such a good monster (Y_ou can call him Giant_) would receive the same old funeral of turning into sand. I expected something more heroic. The wolves too had disappeared after helping me.

Never did an enemy last for such a long time against me. I started my journey again by road, with the ground tugging me down when the same raspy old voice spoke in my mind-_"You killed my son. Remember…you will never last long on earth. I would not let you."_

I swam the rest of my journey.

In a few minutes, I reached an area with actual civilization. I popped my head from under water and saw that children my age fight with swords and spears.

My 2 years of journey had come to an end.

**Wait for a few days for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2:New Friends

**Good day fans!**

CHAPTER 2:NEW FRIENDS

Now that I saw people my type, it was the time to make new friends.

I wanted to make a nice big wall of water and stand on it as a hero. Nah, people would think I am the enemy instead of the friend. After a debate between two ends of my mind I decided I would get their attention and act like defending myself.

I 'washed ashore' and lied there till a girl saw me and came running to me. I went into 'self defense' mode and made a giant wall of water around me.

Another boy came rushing to me and moved his hands downwards. Immediately, the wall of water collapsed and water fell on me. Nevertheless, I never worry about becoming wet since it is up to me whether I should get drenched or not.

They started murmuring something. Only one word was audible to me. 'Half-blood'

Maybe they were deciding what to do with me. The girl looked at me and asked, "Are you Ethan?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Greek Gods exist." she said.

"Yeah, And Roman too."

"How do you know?"

"I have trained under one."

"Then you must be the one Jason is looking for." The boy said.

"Who?" I asked. So sad no one paid attention to me.

The girl ran off to find Jason or someone like that and the boy introduced himself. "Hello. I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. In roman, the name is Neptune. That girl who ran off is Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena."

"The god of the seas and the Goddess of wisdom" I asked

"That is right." Percy said. "Do you know who is your parent?"

"Not yet. I have only seen one god till now."

"About your dad, we might be half-brothers because even you can control water. "

"I thought every half-blood could do that."

"Not many can control water. Only Poseidon's kids control water. And I think that your teacher is Lupa, the Roman wolf goddess."

"That is right. She raises certain half-bloods like me and teaches us about the gods and weapons and every other half-blood related thing."

"You must be a Greek kid. She gives directions to the Roman camp; you must be a special case because you landed up here."

"Maybe…"I started to say when Annabeth and the other boy came running.

"Are you Ethan?" The other boy asked

"Yes." I said.

"You trained under Lupa?"

"Yes."

"Lupa helped you reach her."

"Yes. So?"

"Even I am a student of Lupa. The name is Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, in Greek Zeus"

"How did everyone know that my name is Ethan?"

"Lupa had contacted me through my mind and said a very special half-blood named Ethan is about to arrive at camp in 10 minutes."

"So after helping me, she calls you?"

"She helped you?"

"Yeah, to kill Pallas."

"Pallas, the giant?" Annabeth asked.

"Right. So…"

"You killed a giant?"

"Yes."

"That explains the very special half-blood." Percy said." In how many minutes did you kill him?"

"Less than 10 minutes."

"That's fast. I killed a giant in around 12 minutes." Percy said.

"Enough chitchat." Annabeth said. She sounded extremely impatient. "Let us show Ethan the camp." _(Mental note: Never slow things down in front of Annabeth or any other of Athena's kids.) _

"Good idea." Jason said.

"Isn't the camp like a…lots of tents put together with godly kids living in them?" I asked.

"No. It has good cabins for everyone." Percy said.

I saw 5 children and a man with hooves running here. _(Didn't Lupa tell me about those…Yeah! Fauns in Roman and Satyrs in Greek!)_

"Is he the special half-blood?" The satyr asked.

"Yes, He is." Annabeth said.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars." He was a boy with a beefy body, but his baby head looked misplaced on it.

"I am Nico. Son of Hades."

"I am Hazel. Daughter of Pluto."

"Aren't they the same god?" I asked.

"Different aspects. But yeah, same god." Nico said.

"I am Leo. Son of Vulcan."

"Me Grover. I love enchiladas."_(Okay…what are they?)_

"I am Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Time for our prodigy's camp tour…"Annabeth said.

Finally…


End file.
